The Girl (The not-so Musical)
by AusllyRauraKick
Summary: This is about Team Austin and Team Sibuna looking for Ally when she gets taken by...Aliens! Meanwhile we have people singing randomly!
1. Chapter 1 Spring & Break

**I do not own Austin and Ally. Sadly:( If i did they wouldnt break up**

* * *

**Austin Moon's P.O.V**

_Today i finally get to see her. We started dating right before Spring Break._

_We've been on Spring Break for a very long time._

_Well not a very long time. It just feels that way 'cause I didn't get to see my girlfriend over Spring Break._

Austin: Hey you have you seen Ally anywhere?

Kira: *angry* How can you not remember me your ex-girlfriend. *lies* No I haven't seen her and I'm glad I haven't you should ask her mother.

_Great now I have to see her mother the Spanish Teacher. What is wrong with Kira I was messing with her. And I can tell she was lying something is up. _

_I walk in to her Classroom and she is crying._

Austin: Mrs. Dawson what's wrong.

Mrs. Dawson: *crying* Ally.

Austin:*confused* what about Ally.

Mrs. Dawson: She is gone. *she runs out the classroom*

_I started crying._

_Trish walks by the classroom door and notices me crying and comes back to the door and walks in._

Trish: Austin what's wrong?

Austin: Ally sh-she is g-gone.

Trish:*begins to cry* Oh my gosh.

Austin: *stops crying* and I'm going to find her.

Trish: No offence but you couldn't even find Hansel and Gretel even if they left bread crumbs.

Austin: Trish why you always got to be so mean?

Trish: It's who I am.

Austin: But I really am going to find her.

_I saw Kira at the doorway laughing at me and then she walked away._

_What is wrong with her?_

**End P.O.V**

**In some place in Miami**

Ally: *yelling* Stop it get off me.

Man: GLKIAU GLIUJHK

**Ally's P.O.V**

_I have no idea what they are saying. It's so confusing. It's a language i never heard before._

_I hope i get to see my boyfriend again. I hope. THEY MUST BE ALIENS. How I know is because I'm in this club at school and we learn alien language and the man just said is he wants a sandwich or he wants her to eat his sandwich. That makes no since. Like none at all. But it sounds dirty._

**End P.O.V**

**In Someplace in England**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

_I have this vision where a cute American girl is kidnapped by some "people"._

_Then I see this guy who is crying. Wait that's Austin Moon he is my cousin. He says something about his girlfriend Ally who went missing. I wonder if that girl is Ally. Yup she is wearing a necklace with her name on it._

Eddie: I had another Vision you guys.

Patricia: What happened this time?

Eddie: It was a cute girl that lives in America. That had got taken by somethings that were not human. I would totally date he- *remembers Patricia is here* Never mind she's taken by Austin Moon. He is my cousin and we sang a song together. We need to go there. NOW!

Patricia: *slightly jealous but doesn't show* Wow ok. Austin Moon overnight sensation. I have a crush on him. *trying to make Eddie jealous*

Eddie:*laughs* No your mine Yacker.

Patricia: *smiles* *kisses him on the cheek* I know I am.

Fabian: And why are you telling us Eddie we can't do anything about it. Wait I would love to go what if we run into Nina.

KT: Yea we could. We're Sibuna we could do the impossible.

Alfie: I want to go because I heard Austin's favorite food is Pancakes.

Amber: Wow Alfie. Is that it is that really it.

Alfie: No I just love his music.

Amber: Thought so.

KT: Anyway we should go help Austin find his girlfriend.

Everyone: Yea we should.

_Joy walks in._

Joy: Did i hear someone say Austin Mahone.

KT: No we said Austin Moon.

Joy: What's the diff they are the same person.

KT: No. One has black hair and one has Blonde.

Joy: I still don't get it.

Fabian:*yells* GET OUT OF HERE JOY.

_Joy walks out._

KT: Wow Fabian why are you so mad.

Fabian: Because she is confusing me and i don't like being confused.

_Everyone except Fabian gets up and walks out._

Fabian: Where are you guys going?

Amber: To go pack so we can leave and go to Miami.

Fabian: I want to come.

KT: Then come on.

Fabian: Don't have to tell me twice.

**Back in Miami **

**Austin's P.O.V**

_I am at Ally's house looking for clues_ _with Dez and Trish__._

Trish: I'm going to use the bathroom.*leaves Ally's room*

Austin: EWWW there is blue goo all over the wall.

Dez: Maybe its Aliens.

Austin: They is no such thing as aliens.

Dez: Yea keep telling yourself that.

Austin: *CONFUSED* Ok.

_We hear a beeping sound._

Dez: Hey look it's a clock. But why is it going backward.

Austin: 'Cause it's not a clock it's a bomb.

Dez: OOHHHHH well in that case...RUN!

_We jump out of Ally's Bedroom window. The House blows up with blue and red fire. We land on top of cars. Then a ring appears around the house then the house disappears and the fire and smoke goes along with it._

Dez: Now do you think Aliens are real.

Austin: Yea now I do.

Dez: Awe man I just kind of peed in my pants.

Austin: *Sarcastic* Awesome! Thanks for telling me that.

Dez: You are welcome.

Austin:*groans* Wait where is Trish?

Dez: She is in the bathroom duh!

Austin: Yea in Ally's House and the house just disappeared.

Dez: Oh man this is going to be more confusing than Inception!

_We hear screaming._

Austin: What the heck is that?

Dez: I know that scream it's Trish.

_She falls and lands in the grass._

Austin: Wow great timing.

Trish: *spits grass out her mouth* Yuck. Well grass does taste better then Broccoli.

Dez: What is _**Broccoli**_? Is it _**Italian**__**?**__** (**_**When I type like **_**this**_**when Dez talks that means he is trying to speak Italian**) I hope it goes with _**Spaghetti**__**.**_

Trish: Shut up Bozo.

Austin: Broccoli looks like little green trees.

Dez: Don't you mean Bores. Bores are little green trees.

Trish: Whatever you just said doesn't exist. I never even heard of that word.

Dez: Well you need to get out more. *he walks off and gets hit by an ice cream truck* Yay breakfast.

Trish: Man nothing can kill that guy. I wanted him hospitalized.

Austin: Hey that's my best friend.

Dez: Best freckled friend.

Austin: Come on Dez we talked about this.

Dez: Sorry.

Trish: You guys are weird.

Austin: You are too.

Dez: Yea were all weird in our own special way.

Trish: Yea we are. Hey Dez would you like to go out sometime?

Dez: Would I? Yes I would but will there be burgers because I love burgers.

Trish: Sure there will be burgers.

_I am so confused one second Trish is being mean then a second later she wants to go out with Dez weird she must have bumped her head pretty hard. Now I will never find Ally. Ha-Ha I crack myself up._

Austin: Well while you two go date I will try- I mean find my girlfriend.

Trish: Yea but really we should take a break.

Austin: We only have been searching for clues for like 45 minutes.

Trish: Yea and that's like the longest I've worked.

Dez: Ha-Ha hilarious.

Austin: Forget you two I'm going to find Ally on my own.

Trish and Dez: Good luck with that.

_Out of nowhere a big robot fell out of the sky it looked like a Transformer from the movies._

Trish: Holy Macaroni.

Dez: I never heard of that type of macaroni is it good?

Austin: AHHHHH. Where the hell did that come from?

Trish: Who knows Dez is weird sometimes.

Austin: No not that the Robot.

_We looked at the huge robot and we ran off once the eyes started to glow then it got up and started to chase after us._

Austin, Dez, and Trish: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Austin: I bet this robot has something to do about Ally disappearance.

Trish: Yea probably

Dez: Now I pooped my pants.

Trish: Ewwwww.

_The robot ran into a gas station and blew up and me, Dez, and Trish flew into a brick wall. We all had bruises but they weren't that serious. After everything stopped I went home and got in the shower and went to bed._

_Austin "in dream": _Ally where are you.

_Ally "in dream":_ Austin turn around.

_Austin turns around and sees her:_ Ally I missed you so much.

_Ally "in dream": _ I didn't miss you. Muhahaha. _*_Ally pulls out a gun*

_Austin "in dream":_ Ally don't do it don't.

** ! **

Austin in real life: AHHHHHH. Ally I'm going to find you!

**Some place in Miami.**

Kira: Ha-ha poor Austin missing his girlfriend. But we have to move her he is starting to find out what happened.

? : Well let's just let him find her. He won't be able to make it out of here alive. And when he doesn't have that new song he will be dropped out of the record label.

Kira: Yes he will be dropped Daddy.

* * *

**First chapter completed. Team Sibuna meets Team Austin soon. I thought about this story and I can tell it won't be that long.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting & Flirting

**_At__ Sonic Boom the next morning_**

**_Austin's P.O.V_**

**_I had this crazy dream last night that Ally didn't miss me then she killed me._**

_**Some crazy dreams we have. But dreams… come true. Well let's hope this one doesn't come tr**ue._

Trish: Austin your phone is ringing.

Austin: *was daydreaming* Oh my bad. *answers* YELLOW

Eddie:*on phone* Ow do you always have to answer your phone like that?

Austin: Eddie is that you?*sits on the counter* God it has been ages man how are you doing in boarding school?

Eddie: I am doing well. Ok Austin me and my friends are coming down to America because I uh had a vision.

Austin: You have visions too. I mean a vision? About what? *he jumps off the counter*

Eddie: Ummm nothing really just your ordinary things.

Austin: How ordinary?

Eddie: Extraordinary.

Austin: Shut up just tell me.

Eddie: Ok! I had a vision that your girlfriend Ally had gotten taken by aliens.

Austin: Dez was right.

Eddie: Dez was right? Since when?

Trish: Dez was right? Wow. Since when?

Dez: I was right. Awesome. It happens unexpectedly.

Austin: Yea that is unusual. Weird how you knew a long word Dez.

Eddie: Wait Dez is there wow. I knew I smelled failure.

Austin: How is that possible you're in England? And plus wouldn't you be smelling yourself.

Eddie: Good come back and no I'm right outside Sonic BOOOM.

Austin: Oh snap.

Eddie: *walks in and hangs up* Yup oh snap is right.

Austin: Yea it is. So let me meet you're… *looks at Amber* Oh snap that one is cute.

Amber: You are too. But I'm taken.

Austin: Yea I am too. I'm taken by The Girl Who Went Missing.

Fabian: My girlfriend is missing. Well she broke up with me and said its time to move on. But I'm going to find her *Sees Trish* or I can move on and have this girl.

Trish: I'm taken by Bozo. *points to Dez*

Fabian: Well he wouldn't have to know.

Austin: OK!

Fabian: Hey I was trying to make my move on- *looks at a costumer* OMG there she is.

Austin: Oh you know Nina she's my ex-girlfriend she said she couldn't get over a guy.

Fabian: You dated my Nina. And the guy she misses is me.

**_Nina walks over_**

Nina: Oh hey you guys I wasn't expecting to see you here.

Kt: Oh you must be Nina. Fabian has talked about you so much I feel like I know you.

Nina: Awe how cute. I would do the same if you met me first instead of meeting Fabian first.

Fabian: Really. You would do the same?

Nina: Yup

Fabian: *yells* Then why did you move on. I loved you so much I waited for you. I even rejected Joy when she asked me out.

Joy: Hey I didn't come here to get insulted.

Nina: Joy asked you out. Man she has got to stop liking my man. And I moved on because I thought you would of.

Fabian: Well you thought wrong. But I still love you. Well I was about to moments ago but turns out she's *points to Trish* taken by Bozo *points to Dez*

Nina: Awe I love you too honey. And wow Hey Trish and Dez.

**_They wave at sexy Nina. I mean well you know I don't want to take that back._**

Fabian: Let's go catch up on stuff.

_**They walk out**._

Austin: That's kind of like you guys. *points to Dez and Trish who are making out* Ewwwww get a room.

**_They go up to the practice room_**

Austin: Not in there. That's where me and Ally make out at.

Joy: It can be our new make out room.

_**I have to admit I would totally make out with her if I DIDN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. THAT IS MISSING**._

Austin: I have to admit I would totally make out with you if I DIDN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. THAT IS MISSING.

Joy: Well maybe next time.

Austin: Wow your good.

Joy: I know.

Eddie: Listen you guys we have to save Ally from the Aliens.

**_I noticed Kira was behind the counter listening to our convocation._**

Austin: Kira if you don't get yo' ass out of Sonic Boom. I'll find my Ally and leave you with the Aliens.

Kira: Shut up. *lies* Aliens aren't real and I'm not scared of them.

Austin: Shut up I know when you are lying and your lying right now.

Alfie: Oh wow he is good.

Kira:*sees Alfie and walks over to him* Hi I'm Kira and I'm single.

Amber: Hi I'm Amber and I'm his girlfriend. SO BEAT IT!

Kira: Well you're a lucky girl.

Amber: I know right.

Austin: Run off Kira go home.

**_Kira leaves_**

**_Eddie's P.O.V_**

Alfie: *whispers to Austin* Wow she is hot.

Amber:*hears Alfie* *punches him in the arm* Hey I'm hotter.

Austin: OK. Let's stop with that and find my Ally.

Eddie: Yea. Let's do that Austin. Do you have any clues?

Austin: No I-

Eddie:*interrupts Austin* Of course you don't have any clues. I can do this on my own with my friends.

Austin: I can do this on my own with my friends. But of course my friends are eating each other up stairs right now but still we can do this on our own.

Eddie: You're funny.

Austin: I wasn't kidding. *walks out of the store*

Patricia: Eddie what is wrong with. You always have to make people feel bad. And you're kind of just like him you really don't help at all Fabian and the rest of us do the hard work while you sit around having visions. *runs after Austin*

KT: Lighten up Eddie.*runs after Patricia*

Amber: I'm going to go too. *runs after KT*

Alfie: Women.

Amber: Alfie!

Alfie: Coming darling. *runs after Amber*

_**I am nothing like him.**_

**_Fabian's P.O.V_**

**_Man spending a day with Nina is awesome. But she is kind of of mad at me cause of me flirting with Mara a couple of weeks ago. But I told her Mara isn't coming back next year. I told her about Frobisher and me being a sinner and everything. It was crazy year without Nina. Then I see Austin run by then Patricia, KT, Amber, and Alfie. But no Joy or Eddie. I wonder what is going on._**

Fabian: Hey Alfie what's going on?

Alfie: Eddie made Austin mad then Austin ran off now we are chasing after him.

_**I turn to Nina**_

Fabian: Looks like someone has anger problems *laughs*

Nina: *fake laughs* Hahaha yea so funny.

Fabian: I know.

**_Nina's P.O.V_**

Alfie: Can't you tell she really wasn't laughing.

Nina: Whaaa ok I wasn't really laughing. Some of your jokes are ok most of your jokes are not funny.

**_I notice they ran off to look for Austin. Wow should I go after them too. Let me think about it. No ill sit right here and eat the rest of these fries._**

**_Man those fries were good. Well now I'm going to run after them._**

**_I run after them. Then this giant robotic thing comes out of nowhere then it grabs me. Then I see Austin stop. Then he grabs something out of his pocket. And then runs after the robot. The robot notices him and grabs him. The thing he got out of his pocket is in his hands then he presses the button then he sticks it in his eye then the robot drops us in the mall fountain the thing Austin stuck in its eye starts to beep. _**

Austin: *quietly* Run.

Nina: What?

**_The beeping gets faster_**

Austin: RUN!

Nina: Oh yea.

**_We get out of the fountain and run off then we find Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Fabian, and KT. And tell them to run off the robot blows up._**

Nina: What the hell was all that about.

Austin: You remember Ally?

Nina: Yea.

Austin: She got taken by ALIENS. And now I'm trying to look for her and this is not the first time a robot found me.

Nina: Well thanks for saving my life. *kisses him*

Austin: Your welcome.

**_Fabian walks over_**

Fabian: I know he saved your life and all but don't kiss him.

Nina: What if I wanted too?

Fabian: If you wanted to you would kiss him again.

Nina: *kisses Austin again* See I wanted to.

Fabian: Wow Austin are you going to tell her about your girlfriend that has gotten taken by Aliens?

Nina: *looks at Austin* Your dating Ally.*notices Austin is gone* what the hell?

Austin: *laughs* I'm awesome aren't I?

Nina: Yea sure.

**_Another Robotic figure appears. It picks all of Sibuna up then it runs off._**

**_Eddie's P.O.V_**

**_I walked outside then I saw a robot pick up Austin and most of Sibuna. Then it ran off. Maybe it's going to lead us some where._**

* * *

**In this story they're is no Willow. Amber didnt leave. Joy never dated Jerome. And this is weeks after the finale.**

**And you guys i dont care if you PM me bullshit that im not awesome. Cause you dont know shit about me so seriously you can't judge me.**

**And sorry this Chapter is short it will be longer next time i wont promise that tho**


	3. Chapter 3 Singing & Losing

_**Nina**__**'**__**s P.O.V**_

_**Man those fries were good. Well now I'm going to run after them.**_

_**I run after them. Then this giant robotic thing comes out of nowhere then it grabs me. Then I see Austin stop. Then he grabs something out of his pocket. And then runs after the robot. The robot notices him and grabs him. The thing he got out of his pocket is in his hands then he presses the button then he sticks it in his eye then the robot drops us in the mall fountain the thing Austin stuck in its eye starts to beep. **_

Austin: *quietly* Run.

Nina: What?

_**The beeping gets faster**_

Austin: RUN!

Nina: Oh yea.

_**We get out of the fountain and run off then we find Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Fabian, and KT. And tell them to run off the robot blows up.**_

Nina: What the hell was all that about.

Austin: You remember Ally?

Nina: Yea.

Austin: She got taken by ALIENS. And now I'm trying to look for her and this is not the first time a robot found me.

Nina: Well thanks for saving my life. *kisses him*

Austin: You're welcome.

_**Fabian walks over**_

Fabian: I know he saved your life and all but don't kiss him.

Nina: What if I wanted too?

Fabian: If you wanted to you would kiss him again.

Nina: *kisses Austin again* See I wanted to.

Fabian: Wow Austin are you going to tell her about your girlfriend that has gotten taken by Aliens?

Nina: *looks at Austin* Your dating Ally.*notices Austin is gone* what the hell?

Austin: *laughs* I'm awesome aren't I?

Nina: Yea sure.

_**Another Robotic figure appears. It picks all of Sibuna up then it runs off.**_

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

_**I walked outside then I saw a robot pick up Austin and most of Sibuna. Then it ran off. Maybe it's going to lead us somewhere. I went back into Sonic Boom and I went upstairs to get Trish & Dez. I opened the door then I quickly shut it. **_

Eddie: Guys this is a store.

Trish: Yea but this is our practice room where we do things.

Eddie: Ok whatever you say. Ok but our friends just got kidnapped by some robotic figure.

_**I hear shuffling and talking then yelling.**_

_**Then Trish opens the door and goes down the steps then Dez does too. With clothes on of course.**_

Eddie: OK let's follow that robot.

Dez: Let's all go in my car.

_**We roam the parking lot looking for Dez's Car then we found it.**_

_**We follow the footsteps that were left by the big robot. **_

Trish: I hope they are okay.

Dez: Me too. Cause the last time a robot attacked us it ran into a gas station and blew up.*singing the two words Blew Up*

Eddie: Are you telling me they're more of these things.

Trish: Basically. How many did you say you saw?

Eddie: There was one on the ground already dead. Then another appeared and picked up our friends and left now we are going to follow it to see if it leads us to Ally.

Dez: I totally forgot about Ally going missing cause of Aliens that took her to Chicago, Illinois.

Trish: How would you know all of that?

Dez: Because you remember why it took me so long to unbuckle my pants I was listening to Kira Starr talking to her dad and she wanted to be on his record label and he said not until that alien robot gets Austin and takes him to Chicago so he wouldn't have a new song by Tuesday. That is why he took Ally.

Eddie: You heard all of that from that one convo.

Dez: No when I was walking home. Kira walked by me and didn't see me and she was talking to herself.

Trish: Kira is weird girl. First she has bad breath then she has good breath. Then she dated Austin broke up with him got back with him and ruined the Auslly kiss. But Austin did the right thing and got with Ally.

Dez: Yea that's a good thing.

Eddie: Wow. It's always the cute girls that have to be evil. The ugly ones are the helpers.

Trish: Hey. I'm not ugly.

Eddie: I know. I'm just saying they usually are.

Trish: Well before we try to drive to Chicago we're going to need a map anyone have a map?

Eddie: Nope

Dez: BACON PANCAKES!

_**The car swerves around**__**.**_

Trish & Eddie: DEZ!?

Dez: What!? I'm hungry ok. Gosh!

Trish: Just take to my house so I can ask my sister for her map.

Dez: You have a sister?

Trish: Yup.

Eddie: Can we rest there?

Trish: Yup. We sure can.

_**We get settled there. (A/N **__this is my favorite part it's where Eddie and Patricia sing "Wouldn't Change a thing". But Patricia is already in Chicago cause of the robot. They sing it because there relationship is complicated.) _

_Patricia: It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like_

_Eddie :( She's way too serious)_

_Patricia: All he wants is to chill out_

_Eddie :( She's always in a rush)_

_Patricia: He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

_Eddie :( And interrupting)_

_Patricia: Like he doesn't even care_

_Eddie :( Like she doesn't even care)_

_Patricia: You__,_

_Eddie: me_

_Patricia: We're face to face_

_Both: But we don't see eye to eye_

_Patricia: Like fire and rain_

_Eddie :( Like fire and rain)_

_Patricia: You can drive me insane_

_Eddie :( You can drive me insane)_

_Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_Patricia: We're Venus and Mars_

_Eddie :( We're Venus and Mars)_

_Patricia: We're like different stars_

_Eddie: (Like different stars)_

_Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_Eddie: She's always trying to save the day_

_Just wanna let my music play_

_She's all or nothing_

_But my feelings never change_

_Patricia :( Why does he try to read my mind?)_

_Eddie: I try to read her mind_

_Patricia :( It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_Eddie: She tries to pick a fight_

_To get attention_

_Both: That's what all of my friends say_

_Patricia: You,_

_Eddie: me_

_Both: We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_

_(Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane_

_(You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars_

_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_When I'm yes, she's no_

_When I hold on, he just lets go_

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_We're like fire and rain_

_(Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane_

_(You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars_

_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars_

_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a_

_Wouldn't change a thing__** (A/N: **__Beautiful. This is still Eddie's Point Of View)_

_**After all of that I'm going to bed.**_

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

_**I get up to the smell of pancakes and waffles. I'm nothing like my cousin so instead of me being obsessed over pancakes I love WAFFLES. **_

Eddie:*yells* WAFFLES!

_**I run out of the room I was sleeping in and come to a set of steps and I'm still running and I run down the steps and fall and get right back up and sit at the table and devour 10 waffles. Then I run back up the steps and I almost fall a couple of times then I get ready for the big day ahead of me.**_

Trish: Eddie slow down. And can you please ask my sister for the map because I'm getting ready.

Eddie: OK.

_**I run to her sister's room. I knock on the door. **_

Eddie: Hello.

? : Who is it?

Eddie: I'm Eddie and your sister wanted me to come and ask you for a map.

? : Come in and I need you to tell me about yourself because I don't trust out siders.

_**Here we go again. I have to introduce myself.**_

Eddie: Can I use your Guitar Krysten?

Krysten: Of course you're going to sing a song are you?

Eddie: Yup I sure am.

Krysten: OK.

Eddie: (_**A/N: **__He is singing Introducing Me. It's weird how I'm using a bunch of Camp Rock songs.) _

_I'm good at wasting time_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme_

_And you're not asking_

_But I'm trying to grow a moustache_

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please_

_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_

_And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a_

_Toenail_

_And I love you when you say my name_

_So, if you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, well you asked for it, for your perusing_

_At times confusing, slightly amusing_

_Introducing me_

_Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo_

_Doo, Ladadada Ladadadadadadadada_

_I never trust a dog to watch my food_

_And I like to use to the word "dude"_

_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_

_And I've never really been into cars_

_I like really cool guitars and superheroes_

_And checks with lots of zeros on 'em_

_I love the sound of violins_

_And making someone smile_

_So, if you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, well you ask for it, for your perusing_

_At times confusing, possibly amusing_

_Introducing me_

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to_

_So be careful when you ask next time_

_So if you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, well you ask for it, for your perusing_

_At times confusing, hopefully amusing_

_Introducing me_

_Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo_

_Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo_

_Introducing me_

Krysten: Wow. Ok here. *hands Eddie the map* Now leave. And bring back the map too. If you can it out of there alive.

_**I haven't sung like that in a while. Trish, Dez, and I got in the car and drove off to Chicago.**_

Trish: Are we there yet?

Eddie: No.

_**3 Hours Later**_

Trish: Are we there yet?

Eddie: I was wondering the same thing.

Dez: No we not even close.

_**A day later**_

Eddie: Are we there yet?

Trish: Yea we've been here for 3 hours

Eddie: Oh.

Dez: Well let's go try and our friends.

Eddie: What do you mean try I know what the robot looks like and they're like a bunch a robots right now in Chicago. So really we might not all be able to find them.

Trish: What do you mean?

Eddie: All of us aren't going to make it out of here alive.

Dez: Oh man. I should have brought an extra pair of underwear.

Eddie: *sniffs* that was you yuck.

Trish: Man Dez you can't do that.

Dez: *Smiles*

Eddie & Trish: *Run off*

Dez: *Screams* *runs with them*

_**A robot begins chasing them. They run inside a building. Then they go down the stairs and run it to a room. Then they see people.**_

Eddie: Hi you guys we were looking for you guys.

Nina: Good now that you found us. Do you have any idea where Ally is at?

Eddie: Yup I sure do.

Austin: Cool where?

Eddie: Here in Chicago.

Nina: Oh cool. Now we have to search every building.

Eddie: Maybe not. She might be in this building. Because you guys were.

Austin: Yea and now we have to check every room.

Eddie: Yup.

Austin: Well let's do it.

_**Every one checks every room from the first floor to the second floor to the third floor to the fourth floor and all the way to the 16**__**th**__** floor.**_

_**We all come back down to the room we were at.**_

Eddie: Any luck?

Everyone: Nope.

Fabian: Hey where is Austin?

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

_**I walked by this room then I went in to it. The door shut. A little alien my height put me on the bed. Then it stuck a needle in my arm that made me go to sleep.**_

* * *

_**Cliffie!? Im just as suprised as you**_


	4. Chapter 4 Allybot & AllyNot

_**Trish, Dez, and I got in the car and drove off to Chicago.**_

Trish: Are we there yet?

Eddie: No.

_**3 Hours Later**_

Trish: Are we there yet?

Eddie: I was wondering the same thing.

Dez: No we not even close.

_**A day later**_

Eddie: Are we there yet?

Trish: Yea we have been here for 3 hours

Eddie: Oh.

Dez: Well let us go try and our friends.

Eddie: What do you mean try I know what the robot looks like and they are like a bunch a robots right now in Chicago. So really we might not all be able to find them.

Trish: What do you mean?

Eddie: not all of us are going to make it out of here alive.

Dez: Oh, man. I should have brought an extra pair of underwear.

Eddie: *sniffs* that was you yuck.

Trish: Man Dez you cannot do that.

Dez: *Smiles*

Eddie & Trish: *Run off*

Dez: *Screams* *runs with them*

_**A robot begins chasing them. They run inside a building. Then they go down the stairs and run it to a room. Then they see people.**_

Eddie: Hi, you people we were looking for you people.

Nina: Good now that you found us. Do you have any idea where Ally is?

Eddie: Yes I sure do.

Austin: Cool where?

Eddie: Here in Chicago.

Nina: Oh, cool. Now we have to search every building.

Eddie: Maybe not. She might be in this building. Because you people were.

Austin: Yea and now, we have to check every room.

Eddie: Yes.

Austin: Well let us do it.

_**Every one checks every room from the first floor to the second floor to the third floor to the fourth floor and all the way to the 16th floor.**_

_**We all come back down to the room we were at.**_

Eddie: Any luck?

Everyone: Nope.

Fabian: Hey, where is Austin?

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

_**I walked by this room then I went in to it. The door shut. A little alien my height put me on the bed. Then I was out like a light!**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

_**I woke to another alien trying to stick a needle in me when he tried to I jumped up and ran through walls, and doors. Then I made it to this one room.**_

Austin: Ally?

Ally: Austin!

_**She jumps up and hugs me.**_

Austin: I am so glad you are okay.

Ally: I am glad you saved me. That is why I love you. You always save the day.

_**We hear aliens' running around then one opens the door. **_

_**Wait sorry it is just Eddie. How did he find us? Huh maybe it was because on the door it said "Prisoner's Cell". Aliens have smart tech but aliens themselves are not smart.**_

Austin:*stops hugging Ally* Eddie what is up?

Eddie: Aliens are going crazy now and we need to go.

Ally: I am not leaving until I know that these things are off earth.

Eddie: You know how it is always good vs. evil. Well maybe there is a good kind of these aliens.

Austin: And the thing the bad aliens put in me allowed me to run through walls.

Ally: Whoa. Therefore, you are like an alien. Maybe we can use you.

Austin: Yea but we need to get out of here and get the others.

Ally: Wait I do not know you. *points to Eddie*

Austin: *whispers to Ally* you might not want to know him.

Eddie: I just walked inside of here and saw you with that sad look up on your face. I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key. If I known for just one second you will be back to bother me. Go on now go! Walk out the door-(_**A/N: That part is hilarious from Men In Black 2 when the dog has his head out the window and is singing that song ha-ha fun-nay)**_

Austin:*interrupts Eddie* Eddie!

Eddie: I am funny.

Ally: You are not funny now this is a serious moment.

_**We run in to the room where the rest of Sibuna is. We told them to run with us now we are running outside to see Chicago worse than before.**_

_**It is funny because some of these robotic aliens can talk and stuff and there are ones with blue eyes and red eyes. Good and Bad. Mee-ow**_

_**I ran and tackled a huge robot over turned out he was good and he understood. The good robots fought the bad robots to death.**_

_**Then we saw Jimmy and Kira Starr helping the bad robots by helping them transport there planet over to earth so they can have their alien tech.**_

_**I ran and tackled Jimmy down turned out they stuck a needle into him too so this was going to be a long fight. I kept dodging his hits he got tired then I hit him right in the kisser.**_

_**He went down. As for Kira, she accidently ran her dad over. Now all there is left is defeating the rest of the bad robots then blow up their transporting device.**_

Kira: My dad was getting on my last nerve.

Austin: Oh, trust me he was getting on mine too. He took Ally from me.

Ally: And now I am here.

Austin: Yea and now, we have to deal with these darn aliens. Ugh!

Dez: I am sexy and I know it! *takes his shirt off and starts dancing*

Trish: You are not sexy and you do not know it. Because you do not know anything.

Dez: I feel insulted.

Trish: Because you were insulted.

Dez: Oh, cool!

Austin: Yea...Right.

_**We all try to fight the robotic figures. Eddie gets his leg cut. Then Ally brings out a needle that stuff in that needle look familiar.**_

_**FlashBack**_

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

**I walked by this room then I went in to it. The door shut. **

**Austin: Uh hello who shut the *notices a figure* door? Wait who are you?**

**?Figure? Your worst nightmare.*it picks up Austin and puts on a bed and straps him down* Stay down bitch.**

**Austin: Who the-. Who in the world did you just call a-. No one talks to me like that.**

_**Another figure walked in with a needle with some green stuff in it. Then it walks over to the bed and sticks it into me.**_

_**Figure 1: Ha-ha go to sleep Austin Moon.**_

_**Figure 2: Yea go to sleep. Muhahaha Hahaha!**_

_**Austin: Feeling sleepy- I love you mommy. *falls asleep***_

_**Figure 1: He's a weird kid lets go. Now he will work for us!*they walk out leaving Austin to rest***_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Austin: Ally where did you get that? *points to the needle*

Ally: Do not worry about it. In addition, just know this *whispers to Austin* I am not the real Ally. She is actually still in Miami thinking you are going to save her but it's been 2 weeks since she's been missing. Therefore, by now she probably gave her hopes up. In addition, two of your old friends are the cause of her being taken. In addition, they just got married. *her eyes flash red then blue*

Austin: *angry* *yells* really you are not the real Ally? What the hell! I will go crazy!

Eddie: What she is not the real Ally?

Austin: That is what she just told me. Then her eyes just flashed red and blue.

Dez: Oh, man so does that mean we have to go back home and restart there?

Austin: Yea she is still in Miami.

Ally: Yes she is. However, you know I told you too much I should be blowing up in about five...4...3...2...1...

Dez: You still did not blow up.

Ally: Man that usually works. Now I have to re- *she blows up*

Dez: Re what? Man Ally is weird today first, she says she is not the real Ally then she does not want to finish her sentences. That is weird for Ally.

Austin: Dez please stop talking.

Dez: Ok friend.

Austin: Let us go. First, we have to drop you off at the hospital Eddie.

Eddie: Really now you remember me. My legs okay it just was cut not that big of a deal I can still walk.

Austin: Eh... OK.

_**They make it to Miami but Austin goes back to the Sonic Boom, goes upstairs, shuts the door, and grabs his guitar.**_

_**I love Ally so much I wish I could sing this song to her again.**_

Austin:

*starts playing the guitar*

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_I think about you, you you you you._

_**Trish's P.O.V**_

_**I walked into the practice room while Austin was singing''**_

_**How long till I stop pretending**_

_**What we have is never ending**_

_**Oh ohh**_

_**If all we are, is just a moment**_

_**Don't forget me cause I won't and**_

_**I can't help myself"**_

_**He really loves Ally. I wish Dez was like that sometimes. Then Austin stops singing.**_

Trish: Ally would want you to sing that to her again.

Austin: I know she would then she would know how much I love her.

Dez: Aweeeee.

Trish: Yea he is a nice guy.

Dez: No, I was just looking at this picture of a Rabbit playing football with a cat.

Trish: That is not a cat or a rabbit that is a dog and a baby.

Dez: No, I do not see it.

Austin: That clearly ruins the moment. *walks out*

Trish: *Laughs* *yells* Yea it does. Well see ya later.

Dez: Whom are you talking to?

Trish: I was talking to Austin who just left.

Dez: Oh, ok. Well I surely am tired. So I'm going to go home.

Trish: Yea it has been a long day. So yea let us lock up and get out of here.

_**Dez and me walked home holding hands.**_

_**End of P.O.V**_

_**Back In Sonic Boom**_

_**A brick was thrown through the window then it triggers the alarm and it reads**_

"_**Hurry up and get this bitch before we kill her"**_

_**-Mr. D and Mrs. T**_

_**Couple hours later Austin comes running in and it's like 9:30pm. Austin got there before the cops. He picks up the brick.**_

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

Cop: Freeze sucka.

Austin: I did not do it. I actually kind of work here. I came in and this was on the floor. *hands the cop the brick*

Cop: Do you know a Mr. D or a Mrs. T?

Austin: I think I do.

Cop: Is one of them the one that served me that nasty coffee? Man that was horrible.

Austin: No, it is not her. I know who did it.

Cop: Who? The kid who got the starfish stuck on his. Man he is a smart criminal. However, a dumb kid.

Austin: No. You remember the person that use to work at the cell phone cart.

Cop: The person the girl who always chews on her hair likes.

Austin: She does not chew on it or like him anymore. In addition, his name is Dallas and the girl is-

_**Kira walks in and over to the cop and me.**_

Kira: *interrupts Austin* Tilly Thompson.

Austin: Tilly is married to Dallas that is weird.

Cop: Yes it is. H terGirl has a fiancée. Wow definitely did not see that coming.

Kira: Let us hope it is not just an Illusion.

Austin: Now I want to sing that song.

Kira: Then sing it.

Austin: _I'll be your entertainer._

_I'm putting on a show. _

_I'm gonna levitate ya._

_Leave you wa-wa-wanting more. _

_I see ya fascinated I've got you hypnotized._

_White gloves, what you dream of_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

_**People started walking in and clapping along and dancing.**_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Aint no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Ohh_

_Uh, Listen!_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_

_I put a spell on you_

_I'm something like a genie_

_Girl ill make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_

_With every grain of sand_

_So here's the grand finale_

_Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage _

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Ain't no second guess girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again, my baby_

_And I promise that I won't disappear_

_I'll be right here_

_And I won't be, won't be, won't be_

_Just an illusion (yeah, baby)_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Aint no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Aint no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion._

Cop: Whoop.

Crowd that was watching: Whoop whoop. Encore! Encore! Encore!

Austin: I cannot I have more important things to do.

Man: Well you owe use a concert. Because yesterday you never showed up.

Austin: Ok tomorrow at 10 o' Clock

Woman: Yay.

Nelson: Oh narts! That is way past my bedtime speaking of which I have to get home. *runs out*

Kira: What a kid.

Austin: Yea *yells* you all can go now_**.**_

_**Everyone leaves**_

Austin: Ok where do you think they would have Ally?

Kira: At a warehouse?

Austin: No, no, no that is too obvious.

Kira: Well they probably want it obvious because the fake Ally even told us where she was.

Austin: All she said was she was back in Miami and two of our old friends were the cause of her being taken.

_**Another brick was thrown through the window and it reads**_

"_**We want it obvious Austin cause we want you to come and get this bitch because all she wants to yell is "Austin come get me" So come to the old abandoned old abandoned amusement park. And yes I said old abandoned twice"**_

_**-Mr. D and Mrs. T**_

_**I pick it up and read it.**_

Austin: It looks like we have to get the gang back together and go to the old abandoned old abandoned amusement park.

Kira: Old Abandoned twice?

Austin: No, it was originally called The Old Abandoned Amusement Park.

Kira: Ohh. Now I get it.


	5. Chapter 5 Final Chapter

_**Back In Sonic Boom**_

_A brick was thrown through the window then it triggers the alarm and it reads_

"_Hurry up and get this bitch before we kill her"_

_-Mr. D and Mrs. T_

_Couple hours later Austin comes running in and it's like 9:30pm. Austin got there before the cops. He picks up the brick._

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

Cop: Freeze sucka.

Austin: I did not do it. I actually kind of work here. I came in and this was on the floor. *hands the cop the brick*

Cop: Do you know a Mr. D or a Mrs. T?

Austin: I think I do.

Cop: Is one of them the one that served me that nasty coffee? Man that was horrible.

Austin: No, it is not her. I know who did it.

Cop: Who? The kid who got the starfish stuck on his. Man he is a smart criminal. However, a dumb kid.

Austin: No. You remember the person that use to work at the cell phone cart.

Cop: The person the girl who always chews on her hair likes.

Austin: She does not chew on it or like him anymore. In addition, his name is Dallas and the girl is-

_**Kira walks in and over to the cop and me.**_

Kira: *interrupts Austin* Tilly Thompson.

Austin: Tilly is married to Dallas that is weird.

Cop: Yes it is. H terGirl has a fiancée. Wow definitely did not see that coming.

Kira: Let us hope it is not just an Illusion.

Austin: Now I want to sing that song.

Kira: Then sing it.

Austin: _I'll be your entertainer._

_I'm putting on a show. _

_I'm gonna levitate ya._

_Leave you wa-wa-wanting more. _

_I see ya fascinated I've got you hypnotized._

_White gloves, what you dream of_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

_People started walking in and clapping along and dancing._

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Aint no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Ohh_

_Uh, Listen!_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_

_I put a spell on you_

_I'm something like a genie_

_Girl ill make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_

_With every grain of sand_

_So here's the grand finale_

_Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage _

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Ain't no second guess girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again, my baby_

_And I promise that I won't disappear_

_I'll be right here_

_And I won't be, won't be, won't be_

_Just an illusion (yeah, baby)_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Aint no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Aint no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion._

Cop: Whoop.

Crowd that was watching: Whoop whoop. Encore! Encore! Encore!

Austin: I cannot I have more important things to do.

Man: Well you owe us a concert. Because yesterday you never showed up.

Austin: Ok tomorrow at 10 o' Clock

Woman: Yay.

Nelson: Oh narts! That is way past my bedtime speaking of which I have to get home. *runs out*

Kira: What a kid.

Austin: Yea *yells* you all can go now_._

_**Everyone leaves**_

Austin: Ok where do you think they would have Ally?

Kira: At a warehouse?

Austin: No, no, no that is too obvious.

Kira: Well they probably want it obvious because the fake Ally even told us where she was.

Austin: All she said was she was back in Miami and two of our old friends were the cause of her being taken.

_**Another brick was thrown through the window and it reads**_

"_**We want it obvious Austin cause we want you to come and get this bitch because all she wants to yell is "Austin come get me" So come to the old abandoned old abandoned amusement park. And yes I said old abandoned twice"**_

_**-Mr. D and Mrs. T**_

_**I pick it up and read it.**_

Austin: It looks like we have to get the gang back together and go to the old abandoned old abandoned amusement park.

Kira: Old Abandoned twice?

Austin: No, it was originally called The Old Abandoned Amusement Park.

Kira: Ohh. Now I get it.

_**I call Eddie and the gang and tell them to meet me at**_ _**The Old Abandoned Amusement Park. They questioned at first but I told about what happened. Now they are on their way. I called my brother Riker just in case if we needed muscle even I have the muscle since I'm part alien now. Yea that still creeps me out.**_

_**Eddie and the gang just got here**_

Austin: Good were all here.

Eddie: Riker my nigga haven't seen you in like-

Riker: It has been 2 hours dude. I know you were the one who egged my house two hours ago.

Austin: You egged his house. Oh yea how is Rydel and the baby?

Riker: Oh, she is good and she is getting married tomorrow.

Eddie: Can I come?

Austin: Yea if we make it out of here.

Riker: Oh, hell naw I got much better things to do then die.

Austin: Well do you want to have two nieces, nephews, or one, which is from Rydel. In addition, we all know she is only going to have one.

Riker:*laughing* Wait who's the other child coming from?

Austin: *angry* me you dumbass!

Riker: Really!*laughing even harder* I knew you were a girl.

Eddie: Good one dude!

Trish: Uhh you guys I have more important things to do then stand around in front of an amusement park and hear jokes about Austin.

Austin: Yea. Let us go in and save Ally.

Everyone: Yea! Let us go let us go let us go!

_**We go into the amusement park then we hear someone screaming Austin help. Then we run into the direction it came from. Then we found this tape recording on a loop saying Austin help. In addition, it sounded like Ally. **_

Austin: Is this some sick joke.

?:*deep and scary voice* No it isn't some sick joke. Ally is hear in the park but she is deep underground in the amusement park.*coughs* *normal voice* Ok I cannot do this she is in the circus tent. Moreover, I hope you know that bitch forced me to marry her. So kill her for me.

Austin: Thanks Dallas.

Dallas: You are welcome. Oh yea and one more thing it will be hard killing Tilly. And she doesn't want you guys to find her I do that's why I was throwing bricks through the windows at Sonic Boom. *notices they walked off* what the heck is wrong with them running off all the time. Man sometimes they miss the most important stuff. *sees Tilly in front of him with a big robotic figure

_**We run off and then we hear Dallas screaming and heavy footsteps and then we hear an explosion. Then we run off to the circus tent. In addition, search for Ally then we find some stairs. We walk down them. Then see Ally and she is happy to us I check if she is the real Ally.**_

Austin: How did I ask you out on our first date?

Ally: When we were playing Clarinet golf in Sonic Boom and I got a hole in one then you asked me out.

Austin: What is you middle name?

Ally: I am never telling you my middle name.

Austin: Yea she is the real Ally.

Everyone: *Cheering.*

Kira: Guys I think the happy conclusion is over.

Austin: Why would you say that? *smells fire* Oh now I see how this is not going to end well. We will let us go. Go go.

_**We run out of the tent to see everything is on fire. We start running then a roller coaster ride starts to fall over. We run as fast as we can then the roller coaster crushed Kira. (**_**A/N:**_ Killed another character off. Well I am not going to stop there someone else should die. Hmmm I wonder who? ;) )_

_**We run faster than we make it out of the park.**_

Austin: Everyone good.

Everyone: Yea.

Eddie: Wait where is Riker?

_**We hear another explosion than a girl screaming than a boy screaming than another girl. Than we hear explosions all over town.**_

Joy: That all was Riker, Tilly, and Kira. (_**A/N: **__One of those is wrong because one of them are still alive! Who is it well you'll find out in my new story. Muhahahahaha I swear I am evil. The girl scream was Dallas the guy was Riker and the other girl is the girl that has one flaw her breath REEKS. Oops gave too much away. And one of the people who died is coming back to life but evil.)_

Eddie: Man it is like Death City around here.

Austin: Tell me about it. At least I have Ally.

Ally: Yea at least you have me.

Eddie: You know you people should come to the school for a while. Since people barely die over there.

KT: Yea right.

Eddie: Ok so what if Frobisher died when he got to Egypt he was old.

KT: Yea you are right. Nevertheless, really you guys should come.

Austin: We will think about it.


End file.
